


The End Is Where We Start

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by Amira Devant's fantastic "Leaving It All Behind". Read that first or this will make no sense. You can thank me later. Somewhat foreshadowed/implied SalusFaeli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Is Where We Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaving It All Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8300) by Amira Devant. 



> This is being posted with the permission and encouragement of the lovely authoress, Amira Devant, who's HP fic "Leaving It All Behind" inspired this little plunnie. Go! Read! It's amazing and I love it and she's assured me that updates are coming soon. Besides, this won't make much sense if you don't.

Salus sighed, quiet and heavy, as his magic shoved Faeli against the opposite wall. The Professor likely could have gotten free with little difficulty, but for whatever reason decided not to fight him this once and Salus was grateful. He hated talking about this, thinking about it. But if Faeli was serious about pursuing him, he at least deserved to know why he was refused without a chance.

"Professor." Salus started, but paused, did he really want to share this information with even one more person? He mentally smacked himself – it didn't matter if he wanted to at this point, "Professor, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be your mate. I couldn't." Faeli was watching him like a bug under a microscope, confused but unwillingly to interrupt. Salus was grateful again, and just a little sadder even than before. He thought he really could come to like this man.

"It would be…cruel, and unfair, for me to get involved with you." Salus took a slow, deep breath before letting the truth go, "I'm dying, Professor." Faeli's eyes flashed and widened the slightest bit. Salus plowed on regardless, unable to stop once he'd started, "My bonds are breaking and there is no cure. Everything that can be done has been. I have three years, at most." He paused to let the Incubus take that in before continuing.

"I'm a lot of less-than-positive things, but I'm not needlessly cruel. I don't want any sort of serious relationship as all it will mean is lots of pain for everyone." Salus opened his eyes as he finished, a little surprised to realize he'd closed them. Faeli was free now, still standing by the opposite wall and staring at Salus as though he'd never seen him before. There was something else in his face, his eyes, Salus recognized but couldn't identify.

Abruptly, Faeli blinked and nodded to him, vanishing without a word. Salus stared at the spot where he'd stood and sighed again – he had an awful feeling that this wasn't the end of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from an STXI icon, if anyone cares. The implication that this might be continued at some point is purposeful, if doubtful.


End file.
